


Wedding Night

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, marriage night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23542180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous, Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kameiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kameiko/gifts).



Just something cute for these two :)


End file.
